Tragic Worship
by Poison Maker
Summary: What if Romeo didn't love Juliet but loved Tybalt instead. Also Juliet dosen't like the way fate planed their life. Characterdeath slash MM


**Poison Maker:** Hey, this was a English assignment that I liked so I posted it here. Hope you enjoy! R/R please!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

* * *

Many people thought one-day little Romeo would grow up and marry Juliet but alas they were wrong. Romeo found love in another... Tybalt.

Everyone was surprised but accepted their love for each other… well almost everyone. The only person that disapproved of their relationship was Juliet. And one fateful day she put her disapproval into action…

**(Six months earlier)**

"Tybalt, where are you taking me?" Romeo giggled. Today was Romeo's birthday and Tybalt had put a blindfold on him and was now leading him down some sort of path way. "It'll ruin the surprise my love." Tybalt whispered in his ear and kept on leading him downwards. Suddenly they stopped and Romeo tripped but was caught in strong well-toned muscles, "I think its time to take this silly thing off, don't you?" then Tybalt pulled off the blindfold, causing Romeo to flinch, temporarily blind from the sudden change of light. When Romeo could finally see he was breath taken by the site before him.

He and Tybalt were standing on a small cliff, just meters above the ocean. The waves gently washed over the rocks below them, causing the spray to fly up, gently bathing there faces with the salty water. Off in the distance was the city of Verona, the suns gentle rays glimmering over the city as it set, causing the water to shimmer making it look like gems littered the sea floor. "Oh my god, it's beautiful" Romeo whispered. He felt a butterfly kiss on the nape of his neck, "I have one more present for you Romeo."

Romeo turned to face Tybalt and found him on one knee.

"Love? What are you doing?"

"How long have we been going out?" said Tybalt.

"Four wonderful years, my love." Replied Romeo

"We have been going out for so long that I know I could never love another man again." Tybalt held Romeo's hand to his mouth and tenderly kissed the top of his knuckles, "So please Romeo, my only love, will you marry me?" He held out a small black velvet box and sitting among the smooth white silk was a thin silver band, glinting in the light. The rays played around the rings surface reflecting the words delicately carved on the inside of the ring. "I will love you forever."

Romeo tentatively reached out, touching the rings cool surface before looking down into Tybalt's deep black eyes and whispering, "Oh Tybalt, yes of course I will marry you." Slowly Tybalt stood, tears of joy running down his face as he leans forward, kissing Romeo passionately. Romeo returns the kiss, joining in the passion that was their worship. Slowly Tybalt pulled away from Romeo, looking longingly at his beautiful face. His cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes showed the deep longing as they stared at each other. Suddenly an icy voice ripped through there thoughts.

"Well Romeo, so this is who you replace me with." Juliet's slim figure stepped out from within the trees, her face ugly and red with anger, a small silver pistil, cold in her hand. Romeo froze, staring at the girl he was destined to marry, her long black hair hung loosely over her back, her flowing red dress seeming to hang lifelessly over her figure as she slowly stepped forward. "So, Romeo, this is the _man_ you deemed able to satisfy you." She spat the word man as if she was talking about filth causing Romeo to flinch. "How dare you refuse my hand for another man!" Her eyes pierced them dangerously as she raised the gun, pointing it menacingly at Romeo. "I have one shot, and I know now know it was meant for you all along… I will not be replaced by a man!" She screamed, cocking the gun. She pulled the trigger and time seemed to stand still, Tybalt saw the anger clear in Juliet's eyes, fear in Romeo's as she raised the gun, pointing at his chest. Tybalt hesitated for only a second before lunging himself in front of Romeo as the bullet left the gun and a sharp tearing pain filled Tybalt as the bullet tore through his skin and he fell to the ground, motionless. A piercing howl escaped Romeo's lips as he allowed himself to fall to the ground beside Tybalt, pain shooting up his legs as he hits the ground with force, allowing it to wrap him as he pulled Tybalt to him desperately grasping at the bullet wound in his chest at hot tears stained his cheeks. For a moment Tybalt's eyes flickered open and he carefully whispered the words "I love you…" as his eyes swam out of focus and his last breath left his chest. Romeo gripped Tybalt, desperate not to let go as he looked up at the darkening sky and screamed with all his might. Slowly he turned to Juliet who was standing shocked and angry. His eyes ablaze with anger as he stood, covered in Tybalt's warm blood and removed the small polished dagger from his belt, running the last few steps to Juliet's side as she swung the pistil at his head, missing by inches as he leapt forward, forcefully pushing the dagger through her heart. She choked and gasped for breath for a moment before slumping to the ground, the blood covered blade still sitting firmly in her chest. Romeo ripped the blade from her chest, rage leaked out of his body as he crouched at the edge of the cliff, watching the sun slowly set. He remained there for a moment, staring out to see before he absent mindedly fiddled with the small silver ring on his finger. Gradually he stood, his body shaking as he walked back up to Tybalt, he crouched beside the now limp body and held him tight, lifting his hand to tentatively touch his face, feeling the warm skin brush over it one last time as he whispered, "I love you to." He gripped the small dagger in his hand and carefully placed it to his wrists, "I will be with you soon love," The pain burned up his arms and blood flowed out his slowly numbing his body. Tears stopped flowing and he set his head down on Tybalt's chest, his bloody hand falling limp to the ground, as he joined his love once again.

End


End file.
